Family Matters
by Grey-Jack
Summary: Torchwood fanfic, a pack of carnivorous, camouflage aliens come in through the rift. First in my upcoming series. Before Reset in timescale.
1. Chapter 1

Family Matters  
Chapter 1- Toshiko tapped various keys until the flashing monitor caught her eye, "Jack!" she called,, "Yes?" he replied poking his head round a door, "Rift disturbance at the docks.", "Thanks tosh", he replied, "Owen! Gwen!" he called, "Toshiko sighed, "Neither are here", she said, Jack paused for a second, "I knew that, looks like it just you and me, Ianto, hold the fort" he said, as he got his trench coat and left with Toshiko.

Pulling up at the docks was eerily quiet, "We know its a carnivore then" Jack said, Toshiko rolled her eyes as she opened a pub door, it stunk inside, the horrid, yet familiar, odour of rotting flesh, as well as the champing, crunching and slurping of famished mouths, scattered around a bloody corpse were several, dark, mottled green bodies, one hopped onto a table to clean itself, but with all five, yellow eyes it saw Toshiko. It looked like a horrid cross between an insect and a reptile, mantis-like pincers quivered and it shoulders, with sharp, scorpion like legs skittered on the smooth table, its thick, scaly tail had a double pronged tip that lashed to air and it's head was lizard like, with the exception of huge, sharp teeth and five eyes.  
It sprung, before Toshiko could react Jack appeared and sprayed it with a white gas, it landed back on the table with a chink, now frozen and curled up. Jack swiftly sprayed the others, which had the same reaction. "Synthracs", he said " We need to stop em' here in case they breed, if you thought Owen liked sex, wait till' you meet these." He gathered up the frozen aliens and stacked them in the SUV's trunk, before heading outside and tossing Toshiko one of the sprayers "Whats in these?" She asked, "Mostly liquid nitrogen, plus a little more". Jack replied. Before Toshiko could open her mouth, loud screeches interrupted as more Synthracs poured down the dock buildings, Toshiko and Jack opened fire and froze most of them, before the freezer guns chugged empty.  
Jack heard a loud creek to accompany the empty clack, and the world suddenly rose up several feet as he almost fell the threw the wooden dock. He yelled as he felt the voracious alien gnawing on his legs, he slipped a fresh canister to meth nitrogen gun and blasted down through the crack, before firing a shot from his Webley, the sea ice shattered and blasted apart the Synthracs. He turned back to the docks and put a round through a Synthracs centre eye, and another two into a separate aliens back. Toshiko too, had run out of nitro and resorted to her Walther P99, she picked off two stragglers before unleashing the rest of the bullets in a machine gun burst and watched it's body fragment (or gib, as Owen called it.) in a bloody shower.  
Owen hurriedly dashed into the hub, "Where is everyone?" he asked, panting, "Tosh and Jack are alien hunting and Gwen isn't here yet" Ianto replied matter-of-factly, "Bollocks" Owen replied, before slumping down into his chair, before the sound of a printer caught his attention, walking over, there were several printed CCTV images.

Meanwhile, on a street corner a group of stereotypical, drugged up chavs listened intently on their leader's new rap, as soon as he finished, he shouted "I iz well sik, bluds!" To which the rest of the group murmured with "Yeah, well sik." Taking a long drag on his cigarette, he turned to what appeared to be a moving shadow, so he got a nasty shock when it appeared in the street lamp in front of, now fully visible. It opened it's red, lipless mouth and screamed, before a slimy, two pronged tongue shot out and wrapped itself around the chavs neck and retracted. The chavs head split with a sickening crunch between the alien's jaws, a thick, glistening mix of blood and brain fluid coming down in strands from massive, sharp teeth.  
The rest of the chavs screamed and ran, the first alien simply rose it's head and gave several, reverberating barks, and the hunt was one. The first alien enjoyed it's meal as the rest of the pack sprinted past. One chav had barely ran a few feet before almost three foot claws pierced through his torso, he was silent and pale faced as the near invisible beast lifted him up, but began to scream as the sound of tearing flesh and intensified and he was torn apart, a loose coil of intestine flung through the air, a bloody chunk of flesh hitting the road with a wet thud. Another chav was pinned to the floor before the alien crunched through his neck, it looked around as a viscous mix and cerebral-spinal fluid and blood dripped from its maw. The last two chavs panted furiously as they sprinted down a street, one was suddenly yanked onto the road, and hit the tarmac in several bloody chunks, the last chav looked around, desperately hoping she was safe until he blood was painted over the wall.  
Jack and Toshiko walked through the various door to the hub, each carrying a lot of frozen Synthracs, which they soon deposited into the cold store. Jack slumped at his desk and inspected the images left there, he picked one up and took a magnifying glass t it, before taking it down to Owen. "Did you look at all of these?" he asked, "No" Owen replied "Why?", "Fourth picture, magnifying glass." Jack replied. Owen inspected the CCTV, on it were a group of hunched, muscular figures- Weevils. Owen took the magnifying glass to the particularly large one, his eyes met Jack's, and he grabbed a gun and sprinted out the door after him.

Owen taped his fingers along the guns holster in the SUV, before actually seeing what type he had, it was a 44. Magnum, Jack noticed too, "Gone for the Clint Eastwood look?" He grinned, Owen pointed the gun at his head "Most powerful handgun in the world, it'll blow you head right off." He grinned, before scanning the street for Half-Tooth.  
Half-Tooth was a Weevil, who as his name would suggest, only had half a tooth; ever since on their third encounter Jack had cornered him in an ally (despite the golden rule of Weevil hunting being _never _to corner them.) and punched him the jaw, followed by a brutal uppercut, in response Half-Tooth had torn out Jacks throat and escaped. Half-Tooth had the longest weevil escape record ever, if he escaped this time it would make fifteen, for any other weevil it seem ridiculous, but Half-Tooth wasn't any other Weevil. He was huge, no , massive, for weevil, and the same could be said for his teeth, despite one bottom canine only being a half.  
Jack continued slowly down the road until the huge hulking figure sprinted in front of the head lights, "THERE!" Jack shouted and Owen and Jack sprinted out of the car and after the Weevil, its odd gait swiftly carrying down the road, Jack took a shot but missed Half-Tooth's neck by a millimetre, the two sprinted after the Weevil and watched it dive into one of the bay's concrete overflows, and they followed.  
The first thing to hit them was either the stench of dead fish or the cold, shin deep water. The pair exchanged looks of disgust as they ran torche beams over the pale fish corpses and the big, greasy rats. Further into the over flow there was a cacophony of bellows and snarls, as the two went to investigate, "What the hell is that?" Owen breathed. The alien was 10, maybe 11 or 12 feet tall if upright, it's skin was semi-transparent, showing various veins carrying both red and blue blood under the pale, slimly skin, it's back legs were muscular and poised to spring again, it's arms to, were muscular and ended with four, massive claws, its body was bulky yet it could move fast and was hunched over, its head was connected to its body with no neck, or eyes, its snout protruded from a layer of flesh on it's face, and was filled with dozens of long, sharp, smooth teeth. It turned and screamed, opening its arms to display huge claws, it's legs quivered and it sprung at Jack, raking him with them and it leapt onto the ladder and punched through the steel grate and escaped. Jack winced as he got up, Owen glimpsed bloody flesh, beneath his blue shirt, but then both their gazes fell on Half-Tooth, who lay in the shallow, now red, water.  
Torn in half.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Matters

Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ." Jack murmured, and looked like he had something to say, before closing his mouth and staring in disbelief. "Tore him in half" Owen gasped, both men were edgy, it was one thing for another alien to attack a weevil, another for it to kill it, and another to kill Big Guy, and yet another to tear him in half.

"Alright, let's get him to the hub, I want a post mortem" Jack said, hands on his hips. "Come on Jack, I think I know how he died." Owen sneered, looking at the stinking carcass. "Just do it" Jack growled, wincing as he heaved the top half over his shoulder and felt loose innards slop against his trench coat.

Nearing the SUV, a odd, well, alien sounding growl pitched up, shifting the carcass, Jack whipped out his Webley, carefully inching towards the SUV, eyes darting around through the darkness. The dark parted and one of the beasts sprang, a loud screech erupting from it's mouth, Jack fired a shot just in time.

The beast's pounce stopped short and it landed just in front of Jack, the round hit it just below the shoulder, the alien roared, swinging a massive, muscled arm at Jack (who dodged masterfully), before it dived back into the darkness.

Jack, face pale for once, simply said, in a cracking voice, "Just get to the SUV."

Gwen sat on the bench outside the hub, in the area with the water tower; she stared meaninglessly into the water, watching her on reflection distort then reform in the water. She frowned as it places, the water seemed the jump and distort in a separate contrast to the others, but why the hell was she wondering about that?

She hadn't been in earlier as she, on Jack's request, had taken time out for a night out with Reese, but with Reese fed, drunk and asleep, Gwen decided now was time for work.

Aliens have the tendency to come out at night.

She didn't turn he heard as she heard the screech of tyres as the SUV pulled up not too far behind her, but did at the sound of heavy breathing and a shout from Jack, "Gwen! Behind you!" She whipped around to see the ugly features of the Weevil as it charged with it's biped galloping gait towards her.

Gwen froze, it was unlike her to freeze, with years of training, but nevertheless, she did.

However, with a loud screech, the alien seemingly materialized in front of her and for one, sickening moment, Gwen thought she was it's target, fortunately for Gwen she wasn't, as it knocked her out the way with a massive, muscled arm. It reared and plunged all six of its claws into the weevil, lifted it up and tore it in four. A massive shower of blood rained down as the Weevil was opened like a paper bag, it's head falling with a heavy, wet thunk onto the pavement. The two vertical halves of it' torso flew apart, one going into the sea whilst the other hit the pavement with a wet slap. It's waist and legs dropped neatly down to accompany it's head.

_Then_ Gwen was the alien's target.

It whipped around and towered over her, brandishing massive claws with a primeval scream, Gwen's eyes widened as she could see every detail, it's pustule coated, double pronged tongue, it's short snout that looked like it had burst out it's flesh, the pulsating veins visible beneath the beasts translucent hide.

Then a shot rang out, the round going so close the alien you could see its skin sizzle with the heat. The alien wasted no time in escape; it bounded across the pavement it seconds, before doing its usual job of vanishing into darkness.

Gwen the felt the vibrate of her phone in her back pocket and looked at the text, it was from Andy.

"YOUR KIND OF SHIT, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS."

Gwen looked up a Jack, who was still holding the now smoking Webley, and simply said. "Gotta go." Before dashing off.

Very few of the Police officers and constables hadn't thrown up, Andy had, and the one that spoke to Gwen was looking a little peaky.

He gave a brief nod to the police tape surrounding the incident before walking away.

Gwen stepped under the tape, gasped and turned away, hand over her mouth. She had seen death in Torchwood, she had seen people with holes scorched into them by alien energy weapons, people mauled by weevils, people killed by psychopaths and drained of blood, but never, had she seen a kill as violent as this one.

Organs and body parts were strewn over the road and pavement, the teenagers had literally been torn apart, Gwen could handle seeing organs usually, if they were preserved in a jar, doing good for medical science,; but torn up, half eaten and strewn in a road was not useful to the human race. She didn't care if they had been useless, rude chavs, they had a life and a mine, all brutally ended by in human monsters.

A familiar American accent spoke as a hand came onto her shoulder. "It's ok." Jack told her firmly.

A loud thud announced the alien's presence as it slammed down on the concrete, it looked around as it carefully prowled to the warehouse door. It was in a quadruped stance, it's lipless mouth dripping thick saliva. The warehouse complex on the outskirts of Cardiff were now rarely visited, and the people who had served as a first meal.

It poked all six claws through the gap in the heavy, metal doors and threw them open, now taking a biped stance as it slowly walked to the untidy stack of crates at the other end of the warehouse, it's long, thick arms swaying gently.

It looked around before giving several loud, reverberating barks, as the rest of the pack followed, before continuing it's approach on the crates.

The chavs (fairly useless) lives had not been a complete waste, the flesh that comprised there living bodies was now being used as fuel for a new generation; albeit not a human one.

The adult towered over he crates with a low rumble, greeted by several high pitched squeals, as the excitable babies came out of hiding.

The babies were out of proportion, with big, bulbous heads and small, chubby bodies with thin, stringy limbs stuck on. The clumsy babies waddled their way out and reared, waving their puny, blunt claws in the air and squeaking loudly, like a nest of birds demanding food.

The lead pair's thick neck's trembled and disgorged a steaming cargo of human remains, coated in a slimy film to preserve it. They peeled it back incredibly gently with their massive claws and watched as the excited babies eagerly tore up shredded limbs and organs.

Satisfied, the parents sprung off into the day, new target for hunting a ready.


End file.
